1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid transmission device for a vehicle in which a drive plate is coupled.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a well-known fluid transmission device that includes a cover coupled with a drive plate that is fixed to an output rotational member of a driving source in a relatively non-rotatable manner. As an example of the fluid transmission device, a torque converter that includes a torque-converter case coupled with a drive plate is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-241531 (JP 2001-241531 A). JP 2001-241531 A discloses a vehicle that includes an engine, and a motor that is arranged on the engine side relative to the torque converter. In this vehicle, a boss is provided. The boss is formed so as to protrude from the torque-converter case. The outer surface of the boss, which comes into contact with the radially-outer portion of the drive plate, is inclined at a predetermined angle. The boss includes a through hole between its outer and inner peripheral surfaces. The drive plate is fixed to the boss by screwing a bolt, inserted from the drive-plate side through the through hole, into a nut arranged on the inner surface. With the structure as described above, even when the motor and the like are arranged on the engine side, fastening of the drive plate with the torque-converter case can still be easily performed, as disclosed in JP 2001-241531 A.